


Silenced

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, dom!Pike, dominant Pike, gagged, kinky piketober, submissive MCCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Sometimes Chris just needs some peace and quiet to fully appreciate his Leo.(Day 3 of kinky Piketober 2019)





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/gifts).

Christopher Pike is not in the habit of breaking rules. Sure, he has bent some here and there over the span of his career, but putting personal interests above professional conduct is something he has always avoided. So this… thing - _affair?_ \- he has with cadet Leonard McCoy is risky, bordering on downright stupid, and entirely at odds with what constitutes proper behavior between instructor and student. Even if he isn’t actually teaching any of McCoy’s classes.

But it’s also more thrilling than anything Pike has experienced since he’s been stationed dirtside.

McCoy is confident, mouthy, and at times downright rude in public; characteristics that have led to a fair share of problems. But when it comes to the privacy of Pike’s apartment - because they make sure to restrict their more personal encounters to this one place - McCoy becomes an entirely different being. He’s the best sub Pike has ever had, the underlying current of defiance continuously stoking the fire between them, making him a challenge and the release ultimately that much more rewarding.

The fact that his Leo happens to be stunningly gorgeous is merely a nice perk, because when Pike contemplates what made him fall for a cadet damn near half is age, looks are pretty far down on the list. Above all else it’s McCoy’s brash honesty that gets to Pike. It’s so rare to find that level of complete disregard for what is deemed ‘appropriate subordinate attitude’ at the academy and he may tease him about it, but Pike wouldn’t trade McCoy’s frequent rants about the ‘imbeciles’ he works with for anything.

In addition, he’s also exceptionally smart. Educated in more fields than just medicine and psychology, all of McCoy’s strong opinions are based on knowledge and understanding, not to mention his steadfast moral compass, making for long and intense conversations, often deep into the night.

So maybe it is a little curious how much Pike gets off on putting a gag in his lover’s mouth. 

On the rare occasion when both their schedules line up like today - gifting them with a whole Sunday at their disposal - Pike makes sure to get McCoy exactly where he wants him: hands tied to the headboard, lips spread around the black ball of the firmly secured gag, and most importantly: gloriously naked.

No, McCoy’s body isn’t the deciding factor in Pike’s attraction, but looking at him spread across the olive green sheets, he’s certainly a sight to behold, stretched out, muscles lean and strong. The dark body hair covering his chest leads down along the outline of his ribcage, past his navel to his half-hard cock. McCoy’s hips shift and it makes Pike grin to watch the growing arousal, brought on only by the position he’s been put in, by being admired and his anticipation of what is yet to follow.

“It’s a shame you can’t always stay right there,” Pike muses, divesting himself of his clothes without tearing his eyes from McCoy. “Lying like that you could be an art piece, all long lines and bronze skin.”

The irritable growling combined with a matching look makes Pike’s smile widen. “And that is exactly why I have to gag you, beautiful. Gotta shut you up, so I can make you listen.”

Down to his boxer briefs, Pike takes a moment to revel in McCoy’s hungry expression, allowing his vanity to play out as he adjusts his underwear and he only mildly exaggerates when he stretches. Nothing quite strokes his ego as the unabashed desire a man so much younger shows for him and he’s fully aware that it may not be his best character trait, but he’s learned to accept his flaws.

Pike kneels on the bed next to McCoy’s torso, looking down at the enticing sight and licks his lips.

“Don’t even know where to start. We haven’t had a full day to ourselves in so long...” he trails off, fingers drawing a teasing line across the younger man’s chest, relishing the prickle of not-quite-coarse hair. “I’m not saying I’m opposed to bending you over my kitchen counter…” McCoy groans at that, spit building around the obstruction between his lips.

“Mhh, agreed. Definitely one of our better times,” Pike says, voice laced with humor before he runs a thumb over McCoy’s stretched lips, feeling the traces of Vaseline, mixing with spit.

“But today we have so much time, so I’m going to savor it.”

He straddles McCoy’s waist, just above his navel, and grins when the response is an impatient noise and a rise of his hips.

“And that is why you’re tied up,” Pike teases, sinking down to pin McCoy in place. “You don’t know how to take it slow, impatient boy.” The scolding words are softened by a caress to McCoy’s jaw, brushing against two days’ worth of stubble.

“Love it when you don’t shave, when I get to have you all rough and a little wild.”

McCoy’s nostrils flare, and combined with the slowly growing flush spreading on his cheeks makes for a stunning display of arousal. Pike smiles fondly, the heat in his groin laced with a layer of affection he’s not quite willing to face.

His hands run up McCoy’s arms, fingers following the lines of muscles and tendons pulled taut by the restraints.

“You’ve been racking up extra hours in the gym it seems,” Pike comments, appreciating the solid feel, the sensation of tightly coiled power. McCoy’s always been fit, but in this third year at the academy he’s filled out even more and that added strength kicks up the thrill of dominating him even further.

“You’ve been out in the sun, too. Again without UV protection, I see,” Pike scolds while maintaining the light tone of his voice. McCoy raises a brow, shooting Pike a poignant look that makes the older man laugh. “Fine, so I’m a hypocrite.”

An index finger follows the line of the small dark spots to McCoy’s clavicle where the slightly paler skin makes for a starker contrast.

“I do appreciate how it brings out your freckles.” Using all ten fingers he traces the slight bumps on McCoy’s skin and closes his eyes to focus his attention. He’s intimately familiar with the body under his fingertips, has spent enough time studying his lover from every angle, but still, exploring him like this, without hurry, he commits every small change in texture to memory: the rougher skin of sun-kissed shoulders in stark contrast to the silky texture to the underside of his arms, the rise and fall when he caresses his clavicles, down to where he finds the wiry texture of his chest hair.

He slowly opens his eyes, feeling almost sluggish in the slow build of arousal. McCoy is looking at him from wide blown pupils leaving only a small corona of green.

Pike slides further down, moving his hips to allow McCoy’s cock to nestle perfectly in the valley between their pelvises. He is rewarded with a deep groan from the man beneath him, and hums at how good the pressure feels.

Resting on his hands on either side of McCoy’s torso, they are brought face to face and Pike lowers himself until they are touching from hip to chest. A thin line of saliva is escaping McCoy’s mouth, slowing running down along the leather strap and Pike follows it with his tongue, taking in the dual texture of smooth leather and scratching stubble.

“I am going to taste all of you,” he rumbles against the hot skin of his partner’s cheek. “I want to bring you so close to the brink that you think you can’t stand it anymore, want you rock-hard, twitching and leaking against your abs.” He is breathing his words across McCoy’s skin, nudging him with his nose. “And when you can’t hold back any longer, my gorgeous boy, I will sink down on your cock, and ride you until you come.”

Underneath him McCoy whines and shivers, and Pike nips at his earlobe. “But you’ll have to be good for me, let me get my fill of your body first. Can you do that?”

McCoy nods, cheek brushing along cheek, the band of leather adding a thrilling sensation.

“I know you can,” Pike praises, “you can be so patient if you set your mind to it.” He’s not really playing fair, egging McCoy on like that, but it’s part of their game, the push and pull of dominance and submission.

Pike grinds down against McCoy’s erection. He has to be careful not to overdo it, after all there is only so much a man can take without coming, but playing at this edge is one of his favorite things. His eyes fixed on McCoy’s face, he watches the clenched jaw, the quickening pulse at his neck, the appearance of a fine layer of sweat on his forehead.

“Seems I am getting to you,” he observes and it earns him a frustrated scowl from McCoy. “Nah, nah, don’t be needy.” He rubs a thumb across McCoy’s brow, smoothing the lines. “There, much better.” He doesn’t often have the chance to really look at his Leo, to study him up close. Now that there is time, his fingers trail over McCoy’s forehead, feeling the fine grooves that never fully vanish. Moving up he follows the line of his thick dark hair down to where it becomes more coarse, leading to the rough stubble, to the strap of dark leather holding the gag in place.

“My beautiful boy,” he mumbles mostly to himself and there is a layer of emotion in his voice, threatening to push aside his arousal. McCoy swallows, always the hint of sarcasm in his features, even if he can’t speak it out loud, Pike knows what kind of response his open praise would prompt. He shakes his head to lift the momentary fog and smiles broadly before he adds, “Now let me have my fun.”

He starts by kissing the side of McCoy’s cheek, just close enough to feel the edge of stretched lips and the firmly secured strap. Then he continues to make his path along the sharp jaw that pricks at his lips and tongue, sending sparks down to his cock.

“Can you feel me getting hard?” he asks quietly, grinding down to make his point, his hips met with the mirrored action. Sliding down further he hums, rubbing his cheek and nose through the hair of McCoy’s chest. “I could get off just on how you smell.” He sucks a nipple into his mouth, only allows for a hint of his teeth against the sensitive flesh, but nonetheless the body beneath him stiffens. Finding eye-contact is a little tricky at their angle, yet it’s good enough to see McCoy’s eyelids flutter.

“We will have time to play rough later,” Pike promises. “I’ll make sure you get to leave with bruises to last you for a while.” To tease, he sinks his teeth into McCoy’s pectoral, not enough to mark him, just a promise of what’s to come. The response is definitely worth it when McCoy whimpers.

“I always make sure you get what you need, don’t I?”

McCoy nods, his body straining to allow him to keep looking down his torso. It strikes Pike how uncomfortable that seems.

“Do you need me to get you another pillow? I don’t want you getting hurt.” He pauses, then smirks. “At least not unintentionally.”

McCoy nods and Pike pulls another pillow under his partner’s head.

“Better?”

Already looking more relaxed, McCoy nods again.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on anything.” With that Pike is slithering back down, settling between McCoy’s thighs. Sitting back on his haunches, hands on each of McCoy’s knees he looks up the expanse of the beautiful naked man. The sight makes it difficult not to be overwhelmed, to simply forget all about taking it slow and instead lap at McCoy’s heavy balls, bury his nose in the fur of his groin.

But that’s not the plan for tonight.

“So tempting to suck you off right here and now, and put that refractory period of yours to the test.” He laughs when McCoy’s nose flares as he makes another impatient growl. “Maybe later. For now,” he moves down further until he’s sitting between McCoy’s feet, “I am going to work my way back up as slowly as I want.” He takes one foot in both his hands, pressing firm strokes into the sole. He is rewarded with another growl, this one full of pleasure instead of impatience.

“Let me make you feel good.” He coaxes and moves on to the muscled calf, smiling approvingly as McCoy relaxes into the touch. 

Massaging at a leisurely pace he allows himself to be lost to the actions for a moment. He focuses on pressing his thumbs to the hairy skin, enjoying the slight scratch. Up on the pillows McCoy hums deep in the back of the throat and Chris looks up to see he has reclined his head, features utterly smooth, eyes closed. It brings a smile to Pike’s lips, knowing he is the cause for the relaxation. As much as he loves to indulge his sadistic streak - and he is definitely going to find time for a thorough spanking today to ensure his Leo receives the promised bruises - making his partner feel this good is just as rewarding.

“Don’t fall asleep on me up there,” he teases softly and McCoy opens his eyes under a raised brow, nodding towards his groin where his cock is curved up against his flat stomach.

“Well I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Pike deadpans in response.

He turns his attention to McCoy’s other leg, repeating the massage to again stop just above the knee. Placing both hands on each strong thigh, he kneads the muscles in mirroring motions, up higher, enough for his thumbs to reach the thicker hair of McCoy’s groin, but ignoring his erection, even if it is becoming more and more difficult to abstain. Pike’s underwear is beginning to feel too tight, but he pushes his own need aside, focusing instead on his partner.

“Love how your legs feel under my hands, all solid strength and soft skin under wiry hair.” He bends down, rubbing his cheek along one thigh, and McCoy reacts with a sharp intake of breath, making his chest rise and cock twitch.

Pike kisses the tense muscle, loving the predatory feeling of slowly moving up higher and higher until he can bury his nose in the strong musky scent at the base of McCoy’s cock. A whine from behind the gag and bold thrust of McCoy’s pelvis make Pike laugh.

“I don’t think you can take my mouth on you tonight, as worked up as you are. I couldn’t wait for you to recover.” McCoy is panting around the gag, spit running down from his lips and when Pike licks one slow path from base to tip of the truly magnificent prick, McCoy’s entire body tenses, as he pulls hard on the restraints.

Laughing with mischief Pike puts both hands on McCoy’s shaking hips.

“Guess I won’t do that again.”

McCoy makes noises that would certainly be a litany of profanities under different circumstances.

“I just couldn’t resist. But I promise the next time I’ll touch you it’ll be to slick you up, get you ready so I can sink down on you in one motion.”

He lays down between McCoy’s legs, his own erection finding a little relief as he rubs his hips against the comforter. With a grip a little firmer than necessary, making McCoy tense, Pike lifts his balls, running his pointed tongue behind them, pressing down on his perineum. McCoy bends his legs, and once again wantonly raises his hips.

“Always so eager,” Pike rumbles, voice rough with his restraint. “You’re being so good for me, just let me do this.” With his tongue and lips busy teasing the twitching sac, Pike moves this thumb further down, drawing gentle circles on McCoy’s anus. Up on the pillows he hears McCoy whine and groan, the muffled sounds going straight to Pike’s cock. Fueled by his partner’s desperation, he lets his spit run down the tender skin, until it lubricates the circles his thumb is continuing to make. One hand holding McCoy in place, his mouth and tongue still busy on the soft skin of his balls, Pike adds a little extra pressure until the tight ring of muscle yields and he can push in his thumb to the first knuckle. McCoy makes a loud grunting noise, and Pike is almost knocked in the nose by the violent surge of his partner’s body. He takes it as his sign to stop teasing.

When Pike pushes himself to his knees, McCoy’s face is pure lust, eyes burning into him when he shoves down his underwear. He carelessly tosses it aside and gives himself a few long strokes, before he is back over McCoy, licking a path up from his navel, to nip at his pecs before biting his chin.

“I know you’re ready to come, but you better hold back long enough until I feel thoroughly fucked,” Pike rasps against McCoy’s jaw, careful to not get carried away and rub their cocks together until they find release. He reaches over to the bedside table, getting hold of the lube. He squirts a generous amount into one hand and then watches enraptured as McCoy’s entire body tenses when he wraps his fingers around the hot, rigid flesh.

“You are being so good for me, only a little longer,” Pike almost pleads, “Can you do that for me?”

McCoy looks stunningly debauched, skin flushed, saliva running down each cheek, hair sticking to his damp forehead. But he nods, inhaling deeply through his nose, jaw working around the gag.

“Can’t wait for you split me open.” Pike can barely stand waiting to feel the stretch of being fucked. He reaches between his legs, eyes locked with McCoy and runs a slick finger down behind his balls, impatiently pushing them into himself. The prep is rudimentary at best, as he stubbornly shoves in a second finger, scissoring himself open. Despite their level of arousal, the smell of sex and sweat, the world falls away around them as they watch each other. McCoy’s eyes dart over Pike’s face, reacting to every twitch, every sigh while he continues to stretch himself.

The intensity builds until Pike swears. “Fuck it. Can’t wait anymore. Need you inside me. Now.”

Once again his fingers wrap around McCoy’s cock, aligning the slick and blunt head with his own even slicker hole. As he slowly sinks down, he exhales in one long breath to relax enough. The dull pain is exquisite, the sensation of being filled making his own cock leak. Pike sits back, lowering himself until their hips are flush, and he sighs deeply.

“You feel so fucking good inside me, stretching me, all hard and thick.” Pike places both hands on McCoy’s tense abs, giving him the leverage to start a slow rhythm. Under him McCoy is doing his best to meet him thrust for thrust, hands wound into the restraints, sweat now covering his entire body. He knows McCoy must be close, must have been for a good long while, but he still can’t stop himself from teasing just a little more. He leans back, hands finding strong, flexing thighs and he has to try hard to keep his eyes open while he fucks himself on McCoy’s cock.

“So good for me, letting me ride you. Holding on for as long as you have. Do you want to come?” The question isn’t really necessary but he just loves the desperation spreading on McCoy’s face as he nods vigorously. Pike laughs, but it comes out strangled by his own need. “I want you to fill me up. My beautiful boy, so, so good.” He stops worrying about coherence, instead moves faster as he lets the words tumble out. “So perfect for me, feels so good, so fucking good.”

McCoy is grunting around the gag, and moves his hips faster, trying to control the tempo and Pike lets him, getting closer himself.

“Yes, want you to come, need to feel you come.” He is sweating, panting, feeling dizzy, being dragged along at McCoy’s pace and then the man beneath him stiffens, his whole body rigid. He is stunning when he climaxes, moaning around the gag, shivers running along his entire body, every inch of him showing his release, one last spasm soaring through him before he goes lax, sinking heavily into the mattress.

Waiting for McCoy to regain his senses, Pike remains still, except for running his hands lightly over his lover’s damp torso. Then the younger man opens his eyes and knocks his hand against the head board three times, their signal that he needs to have the gag removed. Pike leans forward, one hand braced on the mattress, the other reaching behind McCoy’s head to swiftly undo the buckle, then he carefully takes out the gag, setting it aside.

McCoy’s slowly moves his jaw back and forth and lazily rubs his wet face on his bicep.

“You okay?” Pike asks, voice thick, the still twitching cock inside him making it difficult to get his speech center under control.

“Mhm,” McCoy hums, taking deep breaths, his eyes glassy. This look of post-coital bliss may be Pike’s favorite on McCoy, when his Leo needs a while to get that smart brain of his back online. It’s incredibly satisfying to render him speechless.

When McCoy opens his mouth his voice is rough. “Did you-?” His eyes seem sharper again, and his brows are drawn together in question.

The consideration for his needs really shouldn’t get to Pike the way it does, to a place somewhere deep in his chest. He can feel words at the tip of his tongue he’s not ready to say, so instead he grinds down, his painfully hard cock smearing precome into the trail of hair on McCoy’s stomach.

“Not yet, gorgeous.” Pike grins. “You kept me busy.” Their mouths are so close they can feel each other’s breaths and Pike raises his head a little further. McCoy looks pleasantly dazed, features smooth in relaxation, cheeks flushed, the lines of the gag’s straps still visible. Pike rubs a thumb over McCoy’s full lower lip, wiping away drying saliva.

“Want to make you come,” McCoy mumbles and turns his head to press a kiss to the heel of Pike’s hand. “Please let me do that.” He looks up with pleading eyes, making Pike’s cock throb. “Use my mouth,” McCoy goes on, his words spoken against Pike’s hand, “need to taste you, need your come on my face.” He kisses Pike’s palm again and looks up with large eyes. The corner of his mouth quirks up, making the fine lines appear around it. “I love to make the pride of Starfleet lose it. Please let me.”

This is his breaking point, the teasing plea too much to maintain his restraint. Pike lifts his hips, both men groaning with displeasure as McCoy’s spent cock is released, cum and lube dribbling out of Pike. He’s moving quickly, not caring about the mess, can only think of sinking into that sinful mouth.

McCoy has to strain his neck, and Pike wraps a hand around the back of his head, pulling him close. As the younger man is still tied up, the angle isn’t perfect, but he makes up for it with how eager and willing he opens his mouth.

“Yes,” Pike hisses, muscles flexing as he is engulfed in molten silk, McCoy sucking him in, adding pressure with his tongue. “Love to fill your mouth with my cock.”

Eyes flashing up McCoy hums around him and Pike braces his free hand on the headboard, giving him more leverage to thrust into the wet heat more quickly. “My beautiful, needy boy…” He is panting, his entire body on edge with being so close to release. “So good at sucking me - yes, like that - all the way down.” Pike feels his balls constricting. “So close. Going to come all over that pretty face.”

McCoy sucks a little harder and with his last shred of control Pike pulls out, hand instantly on his slick cock, pumping in fast strokes and then everything inside him tightens until his orgasm crashes through him. He comes in long spurts of white across McCoy’s cheeks, on his tongue, down to his neck, white drops splashing onto the pillow. A last shudder grabs hold of Pike when McCoy looks right at him as he licks the cum off his lips.

Entirely spent, all energy drained form his body, Pike rolls onto his back next to McCoy. His heart is racing, breaths still coming in sharp bursts and his whole body tingles with the aftershocks of orgasm.

When his pulse is finally slowing down, he rubs a hand over his face, pushing the hair off his damp forehead. He turns to find McCoy looking at him with an openly captivated expression, as if he can’t quite believe who he’s looking at.

Seeing McCoy covered in his seed tugs at Pike’s possessive streak, the word “Mine” slipping from his mouth before he can stop himself, making his breath hitch.

McCoy gives him a long look, swallows and without blinking just quietly replies, “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way shape or form enjoy AOS Pike slash fic, please come and join our Discord server!  
Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/v9UPsVw)!
> 
> I fell for this ship entirely due to the absolute stunning series [The Wind and its Satellite](https://archiveofourown.org/series/6239) by Severinne. Everyone should read it. 
> 
> Last but not least, big, big, thanks to [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for all the hours she has invested in my kinky musings. <3


End file.
